


The Perfect Servant

by izzygone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Weight Gain, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Roleplay, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, mpreg fantasizing (but no actual mpreg)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was such a skinny thing, it’d be a wonder if he could warm a pillow let alone a whole bed.</p>
<p>So, being the resourceful sort, Arthur decided to fatten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: _**Can I get a bedwarmer!Merlin fic? Kinky would be okay ;)**_
> 
> Extra special thanks to the lovely and amazing [Dragonzombie333](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333) for her betaing skillz and for taking time out of her busy day to answer my silly questions about lactation.
> 
>  
> 
> **IMPORTANT WARNINGS: Merlin is 13 or thereabouts at the time of the smut. The mpreg fantasizing/roleplay is pretty intense. Drugging/sedation and forced weight gain is involved. Please heed warnings!**

Merlin had been such a skinny thing when Arthur had first gotten him, all bony knees and cheekbones and so young, god, couldn't have been over 13. But, of course, Arthur had been young then too.  
  
And Merlin was a _terrible_ servant, that much was plain from day one. But Arthur found himself with a strange fondness for youth, so he sought alternative uses for the boy. First he thought Merlin might make a good page in the library. One too many incidents with Merlin's careless placement of torches ended that swiftly. Then, Arthur thought, perhaps he was better suited to medicine? But Gaius had returned Merlin barely a day later stating even the worst of physicians required the ability to sit still at least long enough to apply a bandage.  
  
There was, therefore, a sole task left as a potential career for the young boy: bed warming.  
  
Arthur had never needed a bedwarmer, after all he was a well-muscled young prince whose bed chamber never lacked a good fire, even in the dead of winter. Still, it made sense to conserve wood, especially as the coming winter was predicted to be particularly fierce.  
  
So into Arthur's bed Merlin went. Surely even he could not mess up so simple a task? Just lie there, close to the Prince and sleep.  
  
And yet. Merlin was still so _bony_ , elbows poking uncomfortably into Arthur’s side as they slept. Not to mention Merlin managed somehow to produce no body heat whatsoever. He squirmed against Arthur instead, leaching heat _from_ the Prince rather than provide it. Indeed, Merlin was such a skinny thing, it’d be a wonder if he could warm a pillow let alone a whole bed.  
  
So, being the resourceful sort, Arthur decided to fatten him. It was an easy job for Merlin, the kind to which he was well sorted, in fact. All he had to do was lie in bed all day and all night and eat as much food as possible without throwing any of it back up. At this task, he was quite adept.  
  
Arthur woke each morning to the sound of servants entering his chamber, carrying platters of food for he and his bedwarmer to enjoy from bed. He would disentangle himself from the younger boy’s arms, then proceed to hold treats in front him until he reluctantly opened his mouth and let Arthur feed him. It was a tender gesture, and Arthur would never hear the end of it if anyone else were to find out, but he rather _enjoyed_ feeding Merlin by hand. It was relaxing and there was something endearing about how the boy clung so hard to sleep that only the sweetest of berries before his lips would wake him.  
  
Leaving for training was possibly the hardest part of Arthur’s day. Merlin would whine as the Prince tried to leave, had the audacity to complain about the cold without him there, and would try to grab at the tails of Arthur’s red cloak to pull him back into bed. Arthur found it nearly impossible to depart some days.  
  
All the training and council meetings in the world were worth it, though, to return each evening to find Merlin quiet and sated, belly bloated from all the food he’d forced down while the Prince was away. Arthur would strip and crawl into bed, turn the boy over in his hands, murmuring sweet things to him about how he was being _so good_ and how his hard work would be rewarded. Merlin would moan, say his tummy hurt and that the Prince was a cruel master, so Arthur would laugh and rub his stomach to soothe him.  
  
Truth was, Arthur loved Merlin’s full little stomach, distended as it was with food. He liked to whisper words against it, pretend there were something inside that could hear him -- like Merlin was heavy with child rather than a whole loaf of bread. The Prince would rub his hands over it, snuggle with it until Merlin’s little cock got hot and confused and he complained that he was too tired and too full to do anything, but Arthur would tease him anyway. The Prince would lick down the boy’s body, kiss the tiny mop of hair that was finally starting to form below the bulging stomach and laugh as Merlin squirmed. Finally, he’d press kisses to the boy’s cock, coax him using just kitten-licks until he came with a relieved sigh. “Feel better?” Arthur would ask, and Merlin would just turn and hide his face in the pillows, exposing his little arse for Arthur to rut against until he, too, was spent, warm and comfortable enough to fall asleep.  
  
\---  
  
About 3 weeks after starting Merlin’s training as a bedwarmer, Arthur stopped by his room midday to check on his newest servant, whom he expected to find abed, snacking in comfort on the best, most fattening foods from the kitchen.  
  
What he found instead enraged his blood. Merlin was standing -- not even sitting to rest, actually _standing_ \-- by the window, dressed and looking down at the training taking place on the field below. Surprised by the entrance of the Prince, his little bedwarmer dove back into bed, but the damage was already done.  
  
“What were you doing?” Arthur’s voice was cold and distance. Merlin let out a little mewling plea and hid his face under the blankets. Arthur pulled them off him, exposing his clothed body which served to infuriate him more, and repeated the question more slowly, “What. Were. You. Doing.”  
  
“I was jus- justtt…” The boy stuttered, having the decency to at least cower, “I got bored… sometimes I like to watch you… on the field, I mean, training.”  
  
Arthur growled, “You’re meant to be resting. You know the rules.”  
  
Merlin nodded and his lips quivered a little. Yes, he knew the rules. He wasn’t allowed out of bed except to relieve himself in the nearby chamberpot, to bathe with Arthur and to allow the other decent servants to change the bedding. And he was only permitted to cover himself with the heavy red robe Arthur had given him. But here he was, clearly sporting one of Arthur’s thin white tunics and a pair of his small clothes. Not to mention Arthur had witnessed him not two minutes ago standing nowhere near the chamberpot and definitely not waiting for the bedding to be changed.  
  
“I’m going to have to punish you.”  
  
Merlin trembled, “Please, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!”  
  
“You know I can’t allow it, you’re undoing all our hard work, and you need to learn a lesson.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed on the boy on the bed, “Remove those clothes.”  
  
Merlin did so in a hurry, exposing all his skin at once and shivering with the cold. He laid himself out, naked, waiting. He’d begged against punishment a minute ago, but now he looked eager for it. Arthur wondered if perhaps this was the start of a bad habit or perhaps Merlin’s plan all along, the little devil.  
  
“On your hands and knees.”  
  
Merlin flipped himself over and presented, a bit inelegant in his hurry. Arthur crawled onto the bed behind him, still clad in full armor, cape and all dragging behind him. Merlin’s rear was gorgeous, obviously plumper than the last time they’d done this -- 3 weeks ago after Merlin had the audacity to refuse to eat any more potatoes -- and that struck a little cord of pride in Arthur, though he had no intention of letting it affect the strength of his punishment.  
  
Merlin shivered and waggled his bottom just a little, impatient, making Arthur chuckle. Merlin huffed, “Get it over with, I’m cold.”  
  
At that, Arthur wasted no time bringing his hand down hard and fast against Merlin’s soft pale skin, “Don’t talk back.” Merlin just moaned and shoved his arse back again, so Arthur brought his hand down once more, this time softer, eliciting an annoyed groan from the boy. “Will you behave?” he asked, and Merlin nodded, silent. Pleased by the obedience, Arthur rewarded him by bringing another hand down, watching the skin flush red and then turn a muted pink. Using both hands, Arthur peppered his bedwarmer’s bottom with slaps, all mostly hard though some occasional light ones, teasing. It didn’t take long for Merlin to start to keen, his rear oversensitized and fully red, a few welts forming where Arthur’s ring had struck him particularly hard. Pretty soon he was sobbing, though Arthur doubted very much it was from pain, judging by how the boy struggled and thrust himself down, rutting into the bed with each slap.  
  
Irritated by Merlin’s insolence, Arthur stopped his onslaught and flipped the boy over, earning a high pitched whine which Arthur immediately shushed. Merlin’s little cock was hard, jutting out red and wet at the tip. Arthur wanted nothing more than to suck it into his mouth until he could drink down Merlin’s watery spunk, but that wasn’t much of a punishment, so instead he ignored it and reached down to finger the hidden spot below.  
  
To his credit, Merlin hardly squirmed or groaned when Arthur prodded at his hole, which was tight and dry. Merlin was unspoiled -- Arthur had inquired before taking the boy into his service -- and Arthur had intended to be a gentleman and hold off until the boy was a bit older, but that hardly seemed appropriate anymore. In fact, Arthur had been dreaming of this moment since he took the boy into his bed. He kept a pot of oil handy, just in case his resolve broke, and he grabbed it now. This was a punishment, certainly, but one meant for Merlin and Arthur had no intention of making it unpleasant for himself afterall.  
  
Arthur pressed a slick finger this time against Merlin’s hole, and it opened right up for him. Merlin’s chest rose in short staccatoed breathes, but he didn’t complain of any discomfort. He did, however, look like he was visibly struggling to prevent himself from thrusting down onto the Prince’s finger.  
  
Interesting.  
  
Arthur added a second finger and proceeded to tease, deliberately avoiding touching the spot inside he knew would make Merlin keen and consciously preventing himself from thrusting in deep. Merlin was still young, and Arthur was still a gentleman. Mostly.  
  
About 30 seconds after adding the second finger, Arthur determined his servant was suitably wet and he wasted no more time, pulling his fingers out with a squishy “pop” and wiping the remainder of the oil on the sheets. He released his own cock swiftly and maneuvered so he was against the boy’s hole, which was pink and hot from the stretch. “Just the tip.” He said, and Merlin whimpered in acknowledgement, so Arthur scooted forward and pressed in. Merlin opened up around him, though the stretch clearly pained him more now than Arthur’s fingers had, and it showed on his face. This was a punishment, though, and Arthur did not feel bad, especially since Merlin’s cock did not appear to lose any of its hardness.

It strained him to stay like this, just an inch or two inside the boy’s body, but he was still a gentleman. He fucked Merlin slowly, shallowly, barely moving at all. With one hand, he propped himself up over Merlin’s body, with the other he stroked his cock, the head still buried in its tight sheath. Merlin fidgeted a little involuntarily, trying to pull him in deeper, and Arthur frowned down at him, “Be still.” Merlin covered his face with his hands, but remained blessedly still as Arthur continued to fist his cock, teetering on the edge already. Merlin was incredibly hot and soft inside, it would be so, _so_ easy to shove the rest of the way in, make him scream with the pain. But Arthur was not so cruel a master.  
  
Instead, he stroked himself faster, making both of his arms sore with the effort of holding himself back. God, he couldn't stop, he was only human and chivalry only went so far. Overwhelmed, he pressed forward just a little more, sinking in just _that much deeper_ as he came hard, pulsing inside Merlin's tight hole. Merlin keened, his little body shaking and rocking, desperate for attention. Arthur ignored him and pulled back, feeling tired and hot and wanting nothing more than to strip all his armor and pull Merlin close so they could both fall asleep. Instead, he tucked himself away, picked up the blanket and covered Merlin completely, face and all. Merlin grunted and started to move, but Arthur warned him, “Stay exactly where you are. I want to find you just like that when I get back. If you’re good for once, maybe I’ll reward you.” Under the covers, Merlin mutely nodded his understanding and Arthur left to complete his day.  
  
When he returned, Arthur found Merlin sleeping under the covers. His little stomach was covered in pools of drying come, and Arthur wondered how many times he’d jerked his little cock to produce so much. Arthur decided not to wake him, and instead pressed a finger into Merlin’s spoiled little hole, finding it suitably still filled with come and oil from earlier. He didn’t hesitate this time, just pressed his own cock in, canting in and out slowly, reaching further into Merlin’s pliant body with each thrust. Merlin woke a couple of thrusts in, eyes half-lidded and confused. Arthur soothed him with a hush, and the boy closed his eyes again, content.  
  
\---  
  
After the incident of finding Merlin out of bed midday, Arthur approached Gaius for a solution. How could he keep his bedwarmer _in bed_ where he belonged? The boy was so insolent, and enjoyed punishment so much, it was nearly impossible to imagine he’d stay abed even if he wanted to. Gaius concurred, it was quite a problem, and agreed to supply a steady stock of sleeping tinctures to the kitchens.  
  
\---  
  
By the time winter came around, Merlin was pleasantly insulated. He wasn’t _fat_ so much as he was _cushioned_. The sleeping tinctures, added in just small doses frequently throughout the day, kept him suitably a bed, and he’d begun to put on weight all over. His thighs were thicker, sturdier, his arms soft with pudge. His butt became pleasantly bulbous along with his gut, which Arthur continued to stroke as it grew each day. By far the best part of the weight gain was just how much of it swelled in his chest. Merlin’s breasts rivaled even the most envied of wenches, round and heavy with sweet perky nipples. If he’d been allowed to wear clothing, his cleavage would have been deep enough to bury a dagger in.  
  
At night, Arthur ran his hands over them. Merlin sighed and muttered in his sleep, exhausted from his most recent dose of tincture hidden in a pot of soup. He remained blissfully soft and pliant as Arthur manipulated his body. Arthur crawled over him to suck on his tits, earning confused gyrations of the boy’s hips seeking friction. “You’re so beautiful,” Arthur whispered though Merlin was too out of it to hear, “So beautiful, carrying my child,” he rubbed Merlin’s belly which bulged round like a pregnancy could really be hidden inside, “Your pretty tits, you must have so much milk in there for our baby…” he licked Merlin’s nipples and the boy fought to wake, his hands automatically clutching at Arthur’s hair, even in his sleep.  
  
Arthur had read somewhere that some men were capable of lactating if properly stimulated, and he hoped most ardently that Merlin was one of them. Playing and sucking on Merlin’s tits (and even sometimes shoving his cock between them and fucking into the space there until he came all over Merlin’s face) was nice, but nothing could be better in Arthur’s mind than to lick them and find milk there.  
  
Merlin was strong willed, and he fought the sleeping draft valiantly. He bucked against Arthur, making his desires known, eyes half-lidded but smiling. “You want it, pet?” Arthur asked, “Want me to fuck another baby into you?” Merlin nodded, trying to shift but finding himself too tired. Arthur helped him, rolling him onto his back and lifting his legs up. Merlin was already slick and wet inside with come from a mid-afternoon fuck when Arthur had missed him, so it didn’t take much to just shove back inside. He seated himself all the way in and they both sighed. It felt so right to be inside Merlin, felt so right to fill the boy up with seed so he could feel a little of it slipping out around his cock. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes again, not fully going back to sleep but letting Arthur wear himself out using his body.  
  
The Prince ran his hands over Merlin’s round belly, cooing how he might be pregnant with twins, maybe triplets he was getting so big. And Arthur was just going to keep adding babies -- not that it was possible either way -- til Merlin couldn’t even walk, couldn’t get out of bed on his own even to relieve himself and they’d have to bring on a chambermaid, someone to help him roll over and support him trying to stand. Merlin moaned and licked his lips at the fantasy, the tincture’s effect wearing off slightly, allowing him to speak, “Suck my tits, I want to feed you.”  
  
Arthur grinned, eager. He liked it when Merlin wanted it too, wanted someone to feed all his milk to. Careful not to crush his imaginary babies, Arthur leaned over, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Merlin’s hand on the back of his head told him clearly: _harder_ so Arthur increased the suction, using one hand to prop himself up and the other to play with the nipple on the other breast, all the while trying not to break the rhythm of his cock fucking in and out of Merlin’s worn out hole.  
  
Merlin tried to arch up seeking more pressure on his tits, and Arthur obliged, alternating between sucking hard and pulling gently. He flicked his tongue across the nub as he sucked, and was rewarded when a strange sensation hitting his tongue: wet, warm and sweet. He stopped the rhythm of his hips and lifted his mouth off the nipple he was sucking, “Merlin, you’re... “ He leaned down and sucked again, hard, milky nectar hitting his tongue immediately. He backed off again, “You’re lactating!” He was gleeful, but Merlin had no patience for enthusiasm.  
  
“Don’t fucking stop,” he whined, eyes closed and hands grasping at Arthur’s hips.  
  
After that, Arthur got right back to it. He sucked on Merlin’s left tit first, eagerly drinking the sweet milk there. There wasn’t much, probably since Merlin’s body wasn’t actually suited to lactation, but what little there was Arthur savored. He couldn’t help but fuck Merlin harder, rougher, overwhelmed by pleasure. Merlin covered his eyes and let out a low and lingering keen. When the left was dry, Arthur switched to the right, bringing his fingers up to fondle the newly emptied and oversensitive left breast, making Merlin buck up against him, sleeping potion nearly worn completely off in Merlin’s arousal.  
  
The right tit was more reluctant than the left to give up its precious milk, but Arthur was persistent. It was good that Merlin wasn’t actually carrying children because Arthur leaned on him heavily, trying not to crush him but overwhelmed with enthusiasm and desperation to get at his prize. Arthur was so fucking hot, so fucking ready, he nearly came the second Merlin’s second breast finally began to release its sweet nectar.  
  
Merlin was finally fully awake, still pinned by Arthur’s body but struggling to move anyway, to get Arthur to fuck him more deeply. It wasn’t possible for Arthur to both fuck deeply and suck Merlin’s tits because his belly was so large, and he groaned in annoyance. Arthur held him down until he’d drank his fill from the right breast. He wanted more, and he sucked a little longer than he should have, but Merlin’s body had given him everything, and had earned a reward.  
  
Arthur leaned back and pulled Merlin’s legs up again so he could more fully seat himself inside, “Look at your tits,” Arthur cooed, “I dried you out, didn’t I? There’ll be none left for our babies,” Merlin moaned at Arthur’s dirty talk, “Do you think you can make more if I fuck another baby into you?” Merlin nodded and started to squirm, seeking friction on his cock. Arthur reached down and grabbed Merlin’s cock, nearly hidden under his bulging belly, “Want me to fill you up, love? Want me to put all my seed inside you?” Merlin nodded and hid his face again in his hands, going red with embarrassment and lust like he always did when Arthur spoke like this in bed. There was no denying, though, that the words made him even hotter, ready to spill his seed, too.  
  
Arthur was so, so close and he knew Merlin couldn’t hold on much longer, young as he was, it was a wonder he hadn’t come twice already. But he couldn’t, of course, if Arthur didn’t tell him to, so Arthur did that now, “Come for me, darling, you deserve it.” Merlin shuddered out a sigh, his whole body quaking as he spent himself into Arthur’s hand. His tits shook and his hole fluttered around Arthur, which was more than enough to bring the Prince over the edge. He fucked, still, for as long as he could, emptying himself completely before pulling out.  
  
Merlin’s eyes were closed, completely blissed out. He rarely stayed awake so long anymore, and he was exhausted. Arthur decided against moving him, and crawled away, careful not to disturb his bedwarmer’s slumber.  
  
Arthur lay on his side and threw one arm across his young servant, looking down his spent and naked body. It was warm tonight because the fire was still high and the fucking kept them hot, so he didn’t bother grabbing the blankets. Merlin’s breaths evened out immediately, and Arthur knew he was already fast asleep. He whispered, still, though, how good Merlin was, how he’d finally found the perfect job. Arthur was sure there was no better bedwarmer.


End file.
